Raised access floor panels are widely used. Generally speaking, such access floor panels are located and attached to a flat plate presented at the upper end of a pedestal as generally illustrated in the prior art drawing of FIG. 1. The panel in the prior art drawing generally utilizes a flat head bolt which is disposed through a hole in the panel so as to be coaxially aligned with the threaded hole in the pedestal plate.
Such prior art system has a number of drawbacks including:                1. the lining up of the hole in the panel with the hole in the pedestal must be done by eye by trial and error since the panel covers up the threaded hole in the pedestal, thus malting lining up difficult, and assembly time consuming and difficult.        2. the fasteners must be disposed in the holes in order to have lateral stability, therefore the panels cannot be installed without the fasteners.        3. the load on the panel is cantilevered out past the centre axis support of the pedestal which causes a teeter-totter effect when loaded.        
This causes movement in the system from panel to panel as loads are moved over the system.
Other prior art arrangements are known and include the resilient pedestal head for a raised access floor system disclosed in US Publication No. 2003/0089049A1, and a device for adjusting inclination when building on blocks is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,292B1. Furthermore U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,950 relates to a raised flooring system and methods of forming components which utilize thin sheet metal, typically galvanized steel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,717 relates to access floor trench raceways. U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,242 illustrates an access floor system which includes a plurality of floor panels, each panel having a pan and a cooperating top plate. Furthermore U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,924 illustrates a self-gridding flooring system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,610 relates to a clamped access floor panel assembly for mounting an access floor a spaced distance above a base floor. A plurality of panels are supported by an array of pedestals to form a floor surface. The panels are clamped to the pedestals at their corners and optionally at their side by clamping devices accessible through small access holes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,109 relates to an access floor mounting assembly. Another raised access floor system is illustrated in United States Publication No. 2003/0177723A1.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved access floor panel system. It is also an object of this invention to provide a quick clamp access floor system.